1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers, specifically to a universal organizing container for automobiles and trucks. The container is configured to allow it to be positioned on a passenger seat to allow organization and easy arcess to a variety of items normally carried loosely by travelers, especially business travelers in a car or truck.
2. Prior Art
Containers for holding objects in cars or trucks are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,6S9 relates to a control desk for emergency vehicles, and the placement of control equipment and receptacles for supporting equipment, such as radio microphone and flashlight. A panel is secured to the floor of the vehicle to hold the organizer in place. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,556 to Bossert also relates to holding specific equipment used in emergency vehicles through the use of a removable container. Another container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,391 to Bohnett. Bohnett describes an automobile desk having a file cabinet portion and a desktop for a writing surface. The described automobile desk is installed by placement in the front seat of an automobile to the right side of the driver. Extendible feet meet the floor to stabilize the container. Service console trays for use in a vehicle are also known. Such service console trays can be used to hold drinks and small articles, such as pocket change, or provide a trash receptacle. Such service console trays are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,791 to Goss et al. and 3,381,456 to Lipe.